


Dry Tears

by NoizyKorat



Category: Jrock, LUNA SEA
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent Issues, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Partner Betrayal, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizyKorat/pseuds/NoizyKorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugizo and J have issues with their respective partners, Ryuichi and Inoran, that they really need to vent about, to someone who will actually listen, for a change. Thus they get set for a night out, to hit the bars.<br/>Late at night, after many hours of intense conversation and even more drinks, staggering back home, they get surprised by a rainshower and decide to crash at Sugizo's for warm-up showers and a change of dry clothes. <br/>Still quite depressed, the situation quickly gets out of control, and when Inoran comes by the morning after, to make up with J, he's in for the kind of bad surprise nobody wants to be met with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Luna Sea, and this a work of fiction with no ties to reality, so no offense or infringment intended. I don't earn any money with it either.
> 
> This fic has been kind of exploratory work. The concept of monogamy is quite an odd, hardly understandable concept to me, so I wanted to check the boarders of that, and how it feels to go beyond them.
> 
> Self beta and rather old, so not too high of standart and probably with a couple of errors in between. Of you find any, or want to say anything else, let me know, I'm happy about comments. Enjoy reading and thank you very much!

The sound of a slap broke the tense silence.   
J winced as the hand hit his face, leaving a burning red impression.  
"How could you?!"  
Inoran's tears fell freely, his eyes never leaving the scene.  
Sugizo was sitting on the bed, his body hardly covered, eyes wide in shock.  
J stood in front of the bed, the blanket wrapped around his body, eyes lowered to the ground. He couldn't stand looking into Inoran's eyes, seeing his hurt, not knowing what to say or do.  
J slowly lifted his head.   
"Ino... I... we..." he tried to explain, but failed and fell silent again.  
"Why?", Inoran whispered.  
"I don't know... I... I didn't meant to... really...", J weakly replied.  
Inoran shot a glance over to Sugizo, who was trying to cover himself with the sheet while he got up from the bed, reaching the bathrobe on the floor.  
"Oh, Mr. Sexgod's suddenly ashamed of showing up his oh-so-gorgeous body", Inoran jeered.  
Sugizo picked up the bathrobe, threw it around himself and left without a word.   
Soon he returned, dressed in his own clothing again, facing his fellow guitarist.  
"I know, I'm just a cheap slut to you, right now, but please, take my apologies for this Ino-kun. None of us, neither J nor me intended to do this, you can believe that"   
He bowed to Inoran, nodded to J and headed towards the front door.  
Inoran caught J staring strangely after Sugizo.  
"What can he give you that I can't?", Inoran asked sadly, brushing away his tears.  
J sank back on their bed, staring at Inoran, shocked.  
"Iie, that's not it. I'm just a wimpy, foolish bastard. I really didn't want this to happen, Ino. I'm so sorry. Don't you know I'd never be willing to hurt you?"  
"So why then?"   
Inoran had to fight back fresh tears, threatening to spill.  
"I wasn't myself. You should know how I feel after a such fight with you. I just couldn't bear to be alone. We both needed some deflection, solace, none of us meant for it to go of hand"  
"Tell me"  
The other man stared at him in disbelieve.  
"I want you to tell me about it, and, yes, I'm sure", Inoran answered his partners silent question.  
J took in a deep breath before he begun to speak.  
"Sugi called and wanted to get boozed with me. I didn't spend a single second without thinking about our fight. I needed to get out of here and forget about it, at least for a few hours“

 

*flashback*

"Moshi moshi?"  
"Oi J, Sugizo desu. Anou, you busy?"  
"Not really"  
J let out a sigh and zapped the TV off.  
"Etou, same here... wanna go drinking?"  
J remained silent for a moment, thinking.  
"Alright. Where?"  
"Boogie Pub"  
"Hai, ja ne."

\-- about 40 minutes later --

When J arrived, Sugizo was already sitting behind a glass of beer.   
First of all, J got something stronger for the both of them, earning a weak smile from Mr. Walking Porn as he set the glasses on the table and took a seat.  
"So what's up?", he inquired, taking a gulp of his drink  
"Ryu... again...", Sugizo sighed, making a face.  
"He's seeing some bitch... again... I bet they're 'busy', this very same fucking moment! Why for Christ sake is he doing that? He knows damn well he could have me anytime, so what does he need these cheep whores for? I wanna puke just thinking about it! I guess I'll never understand, I freakin' don't even want to! How can one possibly be such a bloody heartless prick! I fucking hate it!", Sugizo raged incessantly, clutching his glass as if he wanted to crush it.  
J could see that he was fighting hard against the tears welling up in his rich brown eyes.   
Sympathetically he placed his hand on Sugizo's shoulder, patting lightly.  
After minutes of silence Sugizo had calmed himself somewhat.   
Taking another mouthful his drink, he met J's eyes.  
"You don't look very happy either. Argument with Ino again?"  
Lowering his head J nodded slowly.  
"Oh dear! Care to spill the beans?", the pink head sighed.  
J shot Sugizo a look through the curtains of his bangs and quickly shook his head.  
"Just wanna hit the sauce..."  
"Well then, let's get started", Sugizo commended and slammed his empty glass down.

\-- endless drinks and a couple of hours later --

Finally, J was able to talk about his problems with Inoran.  
"Okay, he always gets bitchy if I pop up at home shit-faced, sometimes he even made me sleep on the couch, but that was a completely different story. I still can't believe he fucking kicked me out! It was fucking brass monkey's outside! After some time I just... went berserk... ya know... hollered the whole neighborhood out of bed and nearly broke the bloody door. I tell ya, he'd have liked to chew off my pitiable head. He yelled at me for 'bout the next two hours nonstop, without allowing me a single word. In the end he packed some stuff, told me to take care of the mess myself, that I shouldn't even dare to bother him for at least the next 24 hours and ran out on me. Worst thing is, he obviously didn't even think a sign of life might fit, even now. If he'd taken a knife and stabbed it into my chest it would've hurt just as much..."  
Sugizo tightend his grip around the others shoulders comfortingly and brushed J's tears away before speaking himself, his voice low and shaken.  
"Ryu's the same. Any time I try talking about his sleeping around, he starts yelling after merely two sentences, no matter how much I watch my mouth, and runs off just like that, not getting in touch with me for days, sometimes even weeks. Hell, I isn't it perfectly normal not wanting to share you bloody boyfriend with every fucking little slut batting her eyelashes at him!"  
Sugizo snarled, looking as if he wanted to spit out.  
His usually so pretty mock-pout had changed into a deeply bitter expression and he greedily swallowed his drink, as if it could wash away the pain inside him.  
Already quite plastered, J hummed a tune, which sounded a lot like "Vampire's talk".  
He eyed the raw of empty glasses in front of him and felt his eyes water.  
"I go... toilet", he mumbled and tottered out.  
The reflection of himself in the mirror seemed to lift a brow, smiling evilly as it blurred out quickly, changing into Inoran's angry face.   
J shook the image off and splashed a load of cold water into his heated face.  
Carefully observed by Sugizo, he faltered on his way out of the restroom, as his legs suddenly give in to the weight of his body, sending him tumbling to the ground.  
Sugizo quickly rushed to his side, helping him up.  
"We better get going now", he murmured, tugging J outside.

The two of them dragged themselves along the streets, arm in arm.   
Suddenly the sound of thunder filled the air and it began to pour down.  
"Kuso", Sugi muttered, "how should I be able to get home now?"  
"Anou, I don't mind you staying at mine. It's not that far.", J babbled.

After around an hour of trudging through the rainstorm, they finally arrived at J's and Inoran's. Soaked, trembling and frozen.   
Sugizo's lips were almost blue and he clattered his teeth, which was by no means surprising, considering the fact that we was only clad in a scanty leather outfit.  
Kicking the door open, J slammed his completely soaked shirt onto the floor and ran for the bedroom to get two towels.  
Standing in the hallway he threw one into Sugizo's arms.  
"You go take a shower.", he ordered and disappeared into the bedroom's darkness again.

Sugizo slid the shower door open and twisted the button.  
A hiss escaped his lips as the hot water met his way overcooled skin, but soon the feeling of warm water enclosing his perfect shape, spreading it's warmth, grew very comfortable.  
He snatched the soup, and slowly ran the fragrant bar over his body, as if he could stroke away the rest of unpleasant cold like that.  
When all the soup and shampoo was washed away he slowly began to dry himself.  
He threw a look at his wet clothing.   
'I guess I'll have to ask J for something dry', he decided, wrapped the towel loosely around his lower torso and opened the door.

J had finally managed to struggle out of the soaked fabric sticking to his damp skin.   
He took out a thick, warm bathrobe and threw it around his tall figure.  
Then he picked a woolen sweater, leather jeans and headed for the bathroom.   
Just at this very same moment the bathroom's door opened and J bumped into a _very_ less clad Sugizo.

Sugizo yelped, as J suddenly crashed into him, succeeding in knocking both to the floor.  
Too perplexed to move and he just stared at Sugizo for a few moments.  
"Oi! Get of me, you're heavy", Sugizo whined, squirming under him.  
"Oh, anou.... go-gomen, ne..."  
J hurriedly lifted himself from Sugizo and reached for his hand to pull him up as well.  
Sugizo flew into his arms, gasping.  
Stunned, J instinctively pressed Sugizo to his chest.  
This scent was so familiar. Rosepedal soup and Inoran's peach scent shampoo.  
He hugged Sugizo even closer, feeling tears well up in his eyes.  
Sugizo, meanwhile, had other problems. The towel loosened rapidly, until it slid down his slim waist and onto the floor, leaving him in J's arms, completely naked and helpless.  
J's eyes widened as he felt the other tense and heard the sound of soft texture meeting the floor.  
Sugizo took the opportunity to shove J away, reaching out to pick up the towel.  
Suddenly a hand was on his arm, turning him around.  
Before Sugizo could react, J's lips met his in a gentle kiss.   
He felt J nibble his lips and parted them slightly, granting a probing tongue access to the warm cavern that was his mouth.  
Soon he melted into the kiss, not longer resisting the other's comforting tenderness.  
Slowly the two of them found themselves stumbling into the direction of J's bedroom, discarding the robe somewhere before mutually falling onto the bed.  
being on top, Sugizo covered J's body with brief, lustful kisses, running slender hands across the smooth surface of warm skin.  
J fully enjoyed Sugizo's actions, his hands toying with pink strands of hair.  
When the Sugizo's hand reached the most intime part of his body, J bit back a moan and yanked Sugizo up to share another one of their consuming kisses.  
Sugizo began kissing J's handsome face and the whole way down, before replacing his hand with the warm wetness of his mouth.  
"Sugi! Gods..."   
J cried out, feeling Sugizo "working" on his length, indulging him with heavenly pleasure.  
Sugizo for his part enjoyed J's muffled moans and ran his teeth along the bishonen's length, teasing the sensitive tip with his tongue.   
He wanted to hear more of that sexy, so damn manly voice.  
Just seconds before he would've come, J pushed Sugizo away and pinned him to the mattress.   
When he caught his breath again, Sugizo smirked.   
"Looks like bottom for me tonight, huh?"  
Instead of an answer J kissed him hungrily, softly biting his lip, licking away the delicious blood.  
J's hands explored the beautiful, slim figure of the guitarist, until he reached his destination.  
He massaged the entry a little, before inserting one finger.   
His gentle probing earned excited moans and he felt nails dig into his shoulders.  
A second and third finger were pushed into the tight opening, carefully spreading it.   
Loosing patience J abruptly shoved his length up Sugizo's behind, causing a pained groan.  
Once he penetrated him fully, J set into a slow, steady rhythm.  
Soon the pain faded and Sugizo was meeting his hips, crying out in pleasure.  
"Yes, harder, J... onegai."  
Speed up, Pumped harder and harder into the other's willing body.  
Feeling orgasm approach he slid his hand between their bodies to stroke his partner's throbbing length while sharing breathless kisses.  
Sugizo moaned into J's mouth and bit down hard on his lips as he came, tensing up.  
The bassist made a few more thrusts before burying himself deep inside the slender guitarist to release himself with a strangled cry.  
Panting he sank onto heated, sweaty body underneath him for rest.  
"That was... great", the pinkhead sighed, showing up a warm smile.  
J flipped their position, clasping the other in his arms and smiled back before he fell asleep.

The dim sunlight shining trough the curtains, made J growl and pull the pillow over his head. Suddenly warm arms wrapped around him from behind.  
"Mou, Ino, lemme sleep.", he mumbled, trying to shrug the arms away.  
No answer, no move. He set up with a frown, feeling the arms tighten around his waist. Something was definitely wrong here. He pulled back the blanket, and gasped.  
"Sugi!? Bloody hell..."  
He rested his head in his palms, trying to ignore the terrible headache for a moment.   
Suddenly the front door fell shut.  
J's head flew up, eyes wide as he turned to give still sleeping Sugizo a light, but firm poke.  
Sugizo's eyes snapped open immediately, when he heard footsteps in the living room and another gasp beside him.  
He sat up abruptly and looked straight into J's expression of pure horror, paling.   
"Goodness gracious me..."  
The door flew open...

 

*end flashback*

 

J held Inoran in his arms, gently caressing the beautiful face by brushing away the tear stains.  
"I'm so sorry, my Ino-darling", J whispered, feeling tears roll down his own cheeks.  
Inoran finally opened his eyes, hugging J close.  
"No, _I_ am sorry. I shouldn't have treated you that way! I should've been there for you and help you vanquish your problem, but I blew it. I guess I was scared and didn't know how to handle things, so the foolish me choose the easy way. I hurt the man I love most in this world and I've been the worst lover one could even imagine. Please forgive me. This was just the result of my ignorance... my punishment, so to say... gomen nasai, J-chan..."  
Lovingly J held his lover's head against his chest, stroking the brown hair.  
"Oh Ino, it'd be impossible for me not to forgive you. I never wanted to become addicted and end up like poor hide-nii did. But I was reckless and weak. I didn't have the will-power to fight my cravings. I only got drunk, because I was so ashamed of myself and the way I treated you. All the nights without you by my side, I spent sleepless, mourning. I missed you so much, every minute, every second when you were away, when I wasn't able to touch you, talk to you, hear your voice, so I needed something to calm me. And Alcohol was all I had. Ino, I need you so much and I'll do anything for you, just, please, stay with me", he whispered softly, rocking his still crying lover in his arms until he fell asleep.   
J softly laid Inoran back into the bed and lay down beside him, softly kissing his beloved one's forehead. Then he threw the covers over the two of them and fell asleep as well.


End file.
